Todo amor que houver nessa vida
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Milo e Kamus decidem viajar, passar o Ano Novo longe de tudo. Nisso, diversas lembranças aflorarão em seus corações. [Romance Comédia U.A Yaoi Milo&Kamus]Quarto lugar no segundo challenge Milo&Kamus YAOI


**Avisos:** _Saint Seiya não me pretence. Não ganho nada além de experiência e amigos escrevendo fics. Todos os direitos, grana e etc. para Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Bandai e mais todo esse povo da terra do sol nascente._

_Esta fic(como quase todas as minhas) contém yaoi(relacionamento homossexual masculino), por isso se não for fã do gênero e insistir em ler não diga que não avisei._

_Fic feita para o Segundo Challenge da minha comunidade Milo&Kamus YAOI e ficou em quarto lugar._

_Não esqueçam de olhar os comentários da autora(escritos na época em que a fic foi feita) no final da página._

_Boa leitura!_**

* * *

**

**Todo amor que houver nessa vida**

**Por: **_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:** _Milo e Kamus decidem viajar, passar o Ano Novo longe de tudo. Nisso, diversas lembranças aflorarão em seus corações. (Romance /Comédia Yaoi Milo&Kamus)_

Malas, passagens, aeroporto e, finalmente, embarque. Uma viagem bem na época das festas de Natal e Ano Novo é loucura, mas tudo o que ambos precisavam. Descanso, lazer, nada de aulas ou pacientes para atender. Nada de passar a virada do ano junto daquela enorme trupe que chamavam de amigos. Já bastava a loucura que era quando passavam essas datas juntos. E eles faziam isso todos os anos.

–Milo? –perguntou Kamus arqueando as sobrancelhas ao ver o loiro se contorcer na poltrona ao lado da sua –Está passando bem?

O grego virou-se, explodindo numa gargalhada ruidosa. O rosto de Kamus ficou tão vermelho quanto seus longos cabelos ao ver o olhar de todos que embarcaram no avião sobre eles. Enquanto isso o escorpiano ria sem parar.

–_Mon cher_ –murmurou entre dentes – controle-se _si vous plâit._

–Ka...mus –arfou Milo –Você se lembra...do que aconteceu neste Natal?

–Como poderia esquecer –respondeu virando os olhos –Não fez uma semana desde o ocorrido e mesmo se fizesse como esquecer?

_Como todos os anos anteriores, Afrodite decidira fazer a ceia de Natal na casa que dividia com Mask. E Natal na casa de Afrodite era sinônimo de uma coisa: a "União Dourada"._

_A União Dourada nada mais era do que a reunião de todos seus amigos: Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon (se esse se dignasse a aparecer), Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, Aiolos, Shura e Kamus. Toda vez que "Os bravos Cavaleiros Dourados" se juntavam era sinônimo de música alta, gritaria, confusão, tudo isso regado a muita bebida. E, desta vez não seria diferente._

_Milo e Kamus foram, como sempre, os primeiros a aparecerem, junto de Mu e Shaka. Afrodite recepcionou-os com toda hospitalidade de um bom anfitrião._

–_Oi queridinhos, chegaram cedo –disse o sueco que tinha um avental azul-piscina amarrado em seu delgado corpo –Entrem –cedeu espaço para entrarem na grandiosa sala de visitas –desculpem não poder ficar com vocês mas pedi para o Deba me ajudar com a ceia e o deixei sozinho na cozinha, tadinho. Fiquem à vontade, a casa é de vocês –acenou pouco antes de sair graciosamente._

_Encontraram Mask sentado no sofá, arrumando (desarrumando, na verdade) os cds que colocaria para tocar._

–_Cazzo! –exclamou, colocando um cd num montinho à sua direita –Não vou tocar o cd da Celine Dion de jeito nenhum! –virou-se, percebendo as visitas –Chegaram cedo! Pensei que viriam com o Saga._

–_Adivinha quem decidiu vir logo? –perguntou Milo apontando Kamus com um breve gesto de cabeça._

–_Faço isso, mon cher, para que você não se atrase. –resmungou –Se deixasse com você, só chegaríamos aqui de madrugada. Ah, trouxe para a ceia –estendeu uma bela garrafa de vinho francês ao italiano, que sempre achava graça nas discussões dos dois._

–_O Dite é que vai gostar –disse pegando a garrafa._

–_Se quiser eu levo a garrafa para ele –ofereceu-se Mu –Assim aproveito para ver se eles precisam de ajuda._

–_Valeu Mu, pode levar –o cânceriano entregou a garrafa ao tibetano._

–_Mu! –chamou Shaka quando ele já se dirigia para a cozinha._

–_Sim? –perguntou, fitando o outro sorridente._

–_Se você pedir para o Afrodite fazer batatas fritas, não vou te perdoar.(1)_

–_Fique tranqüilo, não vou pedir batatas fritas –olhou para o indiano com ar de inocência –Vou pedir batatas assadas –deu uma piscadela, dirigindo-se rapidamente para a cozinha._

_Shaka já estava para seguir o tibetano quando a campainha tocou._

–_Shaka –chamou Mask que, junto de Milo e Kamus, estava rodeado de cds –Atende aí que deve ser o restante do pessoal._

_O virginiano deu de ombros, indo à porta._

–_Shaka! Atrasamos muito? –perguntou Saga que vinha acompanhado de Aiolos, Shura, Aiolia, Marin e Pandora._

–_Parece que não, o Afrodite está na cozinha com o Mu e com o Aldebaran –respondeu, cedendo espaço._

–_Trouxemos la bebida! –exclamou Shura carregado de engradados de cerveja._

–_Muita bebida –concordou Aiolia segurando sacolas carregadas de sidra e champanhe._

–_Ah, olá –disse Afrodite assim que Shaka trancou a porta –Vejo que a festa já pode começar –notou a presença de Marin e Pandora –Há quanto tempo não as vejo, fiquem à vontade, viu?_

–_Dite, você está uma graça nesse avental –comentou Saga com um sorrisinho suspeito, levando um senhor beliscão de Aiolos –Ai, Olos..._

–_Obrigado pelo elogio –riu o sueco –Hum...o Kaninho não quis vir, foi?_

–_Parece que ele foi passar o Natal com o tal Julian. Bem, melhor pra mim. Já chegou todo mundo?_

–_Sim. Com licencinha , eu aviso quando estiver tudo pronto._

–_Ah, olhem quem chegou! –exclamou Milo batendo palmas._

–_E aí, vai ter som ou não nessa festa? –perguntou Saga._

–_Claro que vai ter. Assim que conseguir me decidir entre qual cd colocar –disse o cânceriano que quase sumia atrás das pilhas de cds._

–_Enquanto isso mi amigos, vamos beber! –exclamou Shura alegremente, distribuindo latinhas de cerveja._

_Houve um berro quase uníssono de aprovação._

–_Não vai querer mesmo Kamus? –perguntou Aiolos._

–_Liga não Olos, o Kamus não gosta de cerveja. É muito fresco pra isso –comentou Milo que não perdia a oportunidade de atarantar o namorado._

–_Apenas prefiro algo com um sabor melhor, merci. –retrucou o ruivo em tom glacial, lançando um olhar gélido ao escorpiano._

–_Queridinhos está tudo pronto –exclamou Afrodite que já tirara o avental e exibia uma deslumbrante blusa de seda azul-céu e calças pantalonas de tom azul-marinho. As sedosas ondas loiras presas em um charmoso rabo-de-cavalo alto. –Para a sala de jantar._

–_Peraí Dite, ainda não dei jeito nesse som –disse Mask ainda envolto num monte de cds._

–_Por que você não foi ajudar na cozinha? Ouvi dizer que você cozinha tão bem –perguntou Marin ao italiano._

–_E você acha que eu ia cozinhar pra essa cambada de vagabundo? –apontou para a pequena multidão que se movia até a sala de jantar –Nem morto!_

_Marin, Pandora e Afrodite riram._

–_Eu não sabia que o Dite cozinhava –comentou Pandora._

–_E não cozinho Pandorinha, o Deba quem faz tudo. Só ofereço a casa e os ingredientes. Além de supervisionar –deu uma piscadela às mulheres. Virou-se ao cânceriano –Pode deixar os cds aí mesmo, more. Depois nós vemos –debruçou-se no italiano, beijando-o carinhosamente –Vem –puxou-o pelo braço._

_A ceia saiu como em quase todos os anos anteriores. Com muita comida, bebida e barulho. Afrodite, Kamus, Aiolos e Pandora bebiam o requintado vinho trazido pelo francês. Os demais, principalmente Aldebaran, Shura, Aiolia, Mask e Milo, bebiam de tudo e mais um pouco. Conversavam sobre os mais diversos assuntos, chegando a ser incrível como todos conseguiam se entender com aquela confusão de vozes e conversas entrelaçadas. Mal se passara uma hora e todos já estavam mais pra lá do que pra cá, até mesmo Mu e Shaka, os dois "santinhos" do grupo, já estavam "alegrinhos"._

_Até então não se sabe de quem foi a idéia, mas quando "deram por si" estavam todos fazendo um campeonato de karaokê._

_O primeiro deles foi Afrodite, o belíssimo anfitrião, que, apesar de "alegre", cantava muito bem uma música da Kelly Clarkson, "Breakaway"._

_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Eu abrirei minhas asas e aprenderei a voar_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky ..._

_Irei fazer qualquer coisa para tocar o céu..."_

_Mask decidiu cantar também, já trêbado, e a escolhida foi a famosa "Kiss from a rose"._

_"There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_

_Costumava existir uma torre cinza sozinha no mar_

_You became the light on the dark side of me..._

_Você se tornou a luz do meu lado negro..."_

_E Milo, nessa onda de homenagens, decidiu entoar para Kamus a mundialmente conhecida "Can't take my eyes off you"._

_"I love you baby and it's quite alright_

_Eu te amo baby, e se está tudo bem_

_I need you baby to warm the lonely night_

_Eu preciso de você baby, para aquecer minha noite solitária_

_I love you baby trust in me when I say..._

_Eu te amo baby, acredite em mim quando eu digo..."_

_Mas o melhor de todos, o realmente impagável foi a performance de Aldebaran imitando Tim Maia na música "Não quero dinheiro"._

"_Vou pedir pra você ficar_

_Vou pedir pra você gostar_

_Eu te amo_

_Eu te quero bem"_

"_Vou pedir pra você me amar_

_Vou pedir pra você gostar_

_Eu te amo_

_Eu te adoro, meu amor!"_

–Vai me dizer que você não gostou? –perguntou Milo –O Deba cantando, aquele vozerão... –conteve uma risada –Essa vai ficar pra história.

Kamus concordou com um aceno, um sorrisinho teimando em se formar em seus lábios. Não admitiria de forma alguma, mas achara divertida aquela loucura toda.

Depois de um vôo exaustivo e alguma confusão com relação às malas, finalmente chegaram a seu destino. Hospedaram-se em um dos melhores hotéis da cidadezinha litorânea que haviam escolhido para passar a Virada. Reservaram uma das melhores suítes do hotel, um luxo que realmente valera a pena.

–Kamus, olha a vista dessa sacada –disse Milo debruçando-se no parapeito, seus longos cachos dourados sacudindo a favor do vento noturno –Dá pra ver boa parte da praia. Um espetáculo.

–Ainda não descobri por que concordei em virmos para uma cidade litorânea. Detesto calor e praias –resmungou o francês colocando as malas no closet.

–Você concordou porque tenho um ótimo poder de persuasão, tá? –respondeu o grego sem tirar os orbes azuis da vista magnífica que tinha.

–Hum, seu psicólogo de meia tigela...melhor parar de se debruçar tanto ou vai ter uma aula prática sobre a lei da gravidade –comentou acidamente.

Milo afastou-se da sacada, contrariado.

–Ah, seu professor de Física chato e metido a dono da verdade –disse no mesmo tom ácido, aproximando-se cada vez mais de Kamus, que folheava um livro. O escorpiano tirou, um tanto bruscamente, o exemplar de _"Les miserábles"_ das mãos do aquariano, colocando-o na mesinha de cabeceira. Não deu nem tempo do outro reclamar, colou seus lábios aos dele vorazmente, fazendo-os deitarem na gigantesca cama.

–Pensei que ia querer conhecer a cidade –respondeu o francês enquanto um afoito Milo tentava desabotoar sua camisa.

–Amanhã nós fazemos isso. Vamos passar a semana aqui. O que quero agora é algo diferente –sorriu em tom malicioso pouco antes de tornar a explorar a boca macia à sua frente.

OooOoOooO

Ouviu uma movimentação pelo quarto. Virou-se na cama e achou-a espaçosa demais. Escutou passos suaves se dirigindo ao closet, ou ao banheiro, não sobre precisar. Toques secos na porta. Mais passos. Vozes sussurradas. O suave tilintar de moedas. Algo sendo depositado na mesinha de cabeceira. Uma voz gostosa e familiar próxima de seu ouvido.

–_Mon ange_, acorde.

Mexeu-se levemente sem abrir os olhos. Sentiu uma mão suave e levemente fria a lhe tocar o braço desnudo.

–Milo...o café vai esfriar...

Ameaçou levantar a cabeça, mas apenas virou-se de lado, pondo outro travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

–Maldito fuso-horário –resmungou por entre os travesseiros, seus olhos recusando-se categoricamente a se abrir.

Ouviu o outro suspirar.

–Pedi chocolate-quente, não sei se ele vai continuará quente por muito tempo.

Ele disse a palavra-chave. Abriu os olhos imediatamente, sentando-se por entre os lençóis de seda.

–Chocolate? –perguntou, a voz sonolenta enquanto o ruivo lhe entregava a xícara com o líquido fumegante, um leve sorriso de triunfo no rosto. Tomou um gole, o delicioso líquido descendo por sua garganta –Você usou essa tática de propósito, né?

–Apenas usei de métodos psicológicos em um psicólogo –disse Kamus bebericando seu café –Qual o problema?

–O problema é que esses métodos são _meus_ –reclamou Milo mostrando a língua infantilmente –Bem, o que vamos fazer?

–Pensei que você soubesse –respondeu o aquariano por detrás de sua xícara de café –Afinal a idéia de vir pra cá foi sua.

–Sabia que eu amo esse seu mau-humor matinal? –perguntou o escorpiano roubando um selinho –Mas amo mais quando seu humor está como o de ontem a noite –deu uma piscadela, trancando-se no banheiro antes que fosse atingido pelo travesseiro que um Kamus muito, muito rubro atirara.

O grego sorriu enquanto caminhava em direção ao box. Abriu o chuveiro e, tirando a única peça de roupa que lhe cobria o bronzeado corpo, entrou na água morna, suspirando. Gostaria que Kamus estivesse ali com ele, mas sabia que ele não gostava de banhos "ferventes". E ele, em contrapartida, odiava os banhos "congelantes" do francês.

–Tão diferentes... –sorriu Milo, pegando o sabonete –tão complementares. –começou a recordar-se de como acabaram juntos. Como sempre, obra de Afrodite.

_Afrodite, um competente designer, é do tipo que vive rodeado de amigos e admiradores. Milo o conhecia desde o colégio e sabia bem que ele mudou muito. De alguém narcisista e arrogante tornou-se alguém sociável, simpaticíssimo, sem perder o leve "que" de arrogância ou o narcisismo. Essa mistura, entretanto, só o tornava mais interessante e admirável. Afrodite sempre teve a incrível capacidade de conversar sobre todo e qualquer assunto e conseguir tudo o que queria, apelando seja para seu charme irresistível, seja para o psicológico da "vítima" em potencial._

_Como todo alguém repleto de amigos, conhecidos e admiradores, o sueco sempre adorou reunir a todos, seja em sua própria casa ou no salão de algum de seus milhares de fãs. E foi numa dessas reuniões que o grego conhecera Kamus, um severo professor de Física, amigo recente de Afrodite. Os dois mal se falaram e já surgiu uma antipatia mútua. Milo achava Kamus muito "lógico e certinho" enquanto o francês achava o grego "infantil e inerte". Por trás de tudo isso, contudo, surgiu uma espécie de admiração e atração inconscientes, coisas percebidas imediatamente pelo estonteante pisciano._

_Outra característica de Afrodite que precisa ser ressaltada é o dom para "santo casamenteiro". Assim como a deusa que lhe dava nome –o que por sinal já daria uma história muito engraçada, já que a mãe do pisciano, ao vê-lo e constatar sua beleza, acreditou que se tratava de uma menina e deu-lhe este nome –sua visão para toda e qualquer forma de interesse amoroso era algo fora do comum. E, como confessou ao grego depois que ele e o francês assumiram namoro, assim que conheceu Kamus soube que ele acabaria se apaixonando por Milo, se o conhecesse._

–_Dite, você está ficando louco, isso sim –retrucou Milo após mais uma reunião em que acabara encontrando o francês –Não tem como acontecer nada entre aquele cubo-de-gelo e eu. Somos como óleo e vinagre, fogo e gelo, não nos misturamos. As diferenças são muitas._

–_Miluxo querido, essa é a graça de tudo –disse ele, jogando suas ondas loiras para as costas –Os opostos se atraem! Olhe para vocês dois, tão opostos, tão complementares. E não adianta dizer que não sente nada por ele, pois eu sei que sente._

_E mais uma vez o sueco acertara. Não tardou três meses e os dois começaram a namorar. Entre beijos e brigas, desacordos e noites inesquecíveis, o relacionamento foi ficando sério até chegarem ao ponto em que se encontravam._

–Três maravilhosos anos de namoro, um e meio morando juntos –murmurou Milo a si mesmo, sua mão fechando o chuveiro, a mente voltando aos poucos para a realidade.

Pegou a toalha, passando-a primeiramente no torneado corpo e em seguida nos cabelos. Saiu do banheiro com outra toalha enrolada na cintura, a primeira ainda nos cachos dourados. Vislumbrou Kamus sentado na poltrona próximo a varanda, lendo o mesmo livro da noite anterior. Já estava vestido para sair e parecia esperar-lhe.

Foi ao closet a passos lânguidos, cantarolando uma música que ouvira no avião. Abriu a mala, tirando de lá uma camiseta vermelha com detalhes em amarelo e uma calça jeans já gasta nos joelhos. Trocou-se rapidamente. Saiu do closet, aproximando-se do aquariano que nem se mexera.

–Como estou? –perguntou em tom displicente, sentando-se no colo do francês.

–Lindo Milo, como sempre –disse Kamus puxando-o para um guloso beijo –Vamos?

–Claro! –respondeu, saltando de onde estava –Só vou pegar minha carteira.

OooOoOooO

Passearam durante todo dia. Foram até a orla da praia, ao centro da cidadezinha, onde ficava todo o movimento. Visitaram feiras de artesanato, lojinhas e barraquinhas, almoçaram num charmoso restaurante a beira-mar, onde Kamus acabou fazendo reservas para o jantar, já que Milo insistira em ver a queima de fogos na praia. Fizeram os mais diversos programas e até acabaram conhecendo um casal de músicos que também estavam passando as férias por ali.

–Poderíamos dizer que estamos em lua-de-mel –disse o rapaz loiro, de ar polido e elegante. Virou-se a seu companheiro, um ruivinho charmoso –Não é Mime?

–Não sei se lua-de-mel seria o mais adequado... –respondeu o rapaz, um leve rubor surgindo em suas faces de porcelana.

–Ainda acho que é uma lua-de-mel –opinou em tom pensativo –Não precisa ficar sem-graça.

–Sorento... –disse Mime, ainda mais rubro.

–Nós também estamos em lua-de-mel. Né Kamus? –perguntou Milo, um radiante sorriso no rosto.

Kamus não respondeu, apenas pareceu interessar-se subitamente por uma carcomida loja de livros usados.

–Vocês estão juntos a quanto tempo? –perguntou o grego, curioso.

–Um ano e três meses –respondeu Sorento, sua mão entrelaçada a de Mime –E vocês?

–Três anos –respondeu o escorpiano –Sou a noiva mais feliz do mundo –sorriu ao ver o rubor no rosto do aquariano.

–Milo!

OooOoOooO

Retornaram ao hotel pouco depois do pôr-do-sol.

–Adorei o passeio –disse Milo alegremente, uma sacolinha azul em mãos –E aqueles dois eram super simpáticos, não é verdade?

–_Oui_, além de educadíssimos –concordou o francês que despia-se no banheiro.

–Lembrei de nós dois no início do namoro. Mas você não era tão doce como o ruivinho do Sorento, apesar de amá-lo mesmo assim.

–Até aí, Milo –retrucou o francês sem conter o leve tom de ciúmes –Você também não é tão polido e maduro quanto o "loirinho" do Mime.

Milo soltou uma gargalhada –Adoro te ver enciumado –respondeu, mandando um beijo.

–Por que você decidiu comprar isso afinal? –perguntou o francês referindo-se a sacola azul, arrumando uma maneira de mudar de assunto.

–Pelo que ouvi, aqui é costume passar o Ano Novo com roupa nova. Decidi seguir a simpatia também, ué.

–Eles costumam usar roupas _brancas_ e novas, _mon ange_ –corrigiu-o –E pelo pouco que pude ver não tinha nenhuma roupa branca entre as que você comprou.

–E daí? Branco não é a minha cor mesmo...Aposto que você vai gostar quando vir.

–Ótimo Milo, agora me deixe tomar um banho ou nos atrasaremos para o jantar. –fechou a porta do banheiro.

–Tá, né? –retrucou, fazendo bico.

Ouviu o outro abrindo o chuveiro e foi arrumar cuidadosamente a roupa que usaria. Não demorou a fazê-lo. Decidiu ligar a TV para ver se algum filme legal passava. Foi mudando os canais até deparar-se com a cena de um lindo dragão, feito de fogos de artifício, ascender os céus. Decidiu deixar ali. Gostava muito daquele filme, apesar de muitos o acharem entediante, se comparado com os outros dois.

–Milo já pode tomar b... –ia dizendo Kamus, que estancara –O que está assistindo, _mon ange_?

–O Senhor dos Anéis –A Sociedade do Anel –disse o grego, que deu uma boa olhada no francês, que trajava uma calça creme e uma camisa pólo azul-petróleo, os lindos cabelos ruivos num rabo-de-cavalo –Hum...você só prendeu o cabelo porque adoro vê-lo assim... –mordeu o lábio inferior, aprovando tudo o que via.

–Na verdade o fiz porque essa cidade é um inferno de tão quente –respondeu em tom tranqüilo, um sorrisinho discreto nos lábios finos –Melhor tomar um banho rápido e se arrumar ou realmente só jantaremos ano que vem.

–Engraçadinho –disse Milo mostrando-lhe a língua –Só porque eu queria ver o Aragorn –resmungou baixinho, lançando um último olhar para a TV antes de sair.

Kamus sentou no lugar que Milo sentara-se anteriormente. Deixou que a TV permanecesse ligada, até gostava do filme em questão.

–Esse grego manhoso e imaturo –disse ele de forma carinhosa, sacudindo a cabeça em reprovação.

Tinha vezes que perguntava a si mesmo como fora se apaixonar por alguém tão diferente de si. Desde que o vira, desde que falara com ele sentira-se perdido, sinestésico em todos seus sons, todas suas cores tão luminosas e até em seus gostos. Até hoje se sentia assim com ele, como se o mundo e seus problemas deixassem de existir e um outro surgisse, um universo apenas deles e de mais ninguém. De início essas sensações eram estranhas, assustadoras para alguém como ele. Agora nada mais era estranho. Milo tornara sua vidinha repleta de rotinas e lógicas em algo novo, diferente e excitante a cada dia. O simples ate de respirar e viver era uma celebração.

–Demorei muito? –perguntou a voz já tão familiar interrompendo o fluxo de pensamentos no qual estava absorto. Ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com Milo, seu Milo, lindamente vestido com uma calça de tecido escuro e uma blusa sem mangas vermelha, com um bem-feito escorpião estampado em negro tanto na parte da frente quanto nas costas da blusa. Seus cachos d'ouro caíam de forma displicente pelos ombros e, ao aproximar-se sentiu o odor de frutas cítricas do perfume preferido do grego.

Desligou o televisor, atirando o controle-remoto em algum canto sem importância. Fitou as safiras brilhantes do escorpiano, deslizando um dos braços por sua cintura. Juntou delicadamente os corpos e beijou-lhe com lascívia.

–Olha que eu acabo desistindo do jantar e ficando por aqui mesmo... –sussurrou o grego a seu ouvido –Se ainda quiser ir...fique tranqüilo que a sobremesa fica guardadinha pra depois –deu uma piscadela.

Kamus afastou-se sem crer no tipo de coisa que tinha de ouvir do escorpiano, mas não deixou de sorrir devido ao gracejo –Vamos? –perguntou já à porta.

–Vamos –disse animadamente, segurando a mão do francês possessivamente.

OooOoOooO

O jantar saíra às mil maravilhas, o restaurante, apesar de movimentado com a quantidade incrível de pessoas que surgiram para aproveitar a virada à beira-mar, era aconchegante. Aproveitaram o tempinho que tinham até a meia-noite para andar um pouco, a procura de um cantinho de praia menos movimentado.

–Aqui está bem legal –disse Milo, com os sapatos numa mão e uma garrafa de champanhe na outra, andando na areia –O que acha? –perguntou.

–Está ótimo –aprovou Kamus, seu olhar correndo pela praia deserta, a única iluminação era a dos postes e prédios ao redor de toda praia, após um trecho de quase 800m de areia. Olhou para o mar, a 10 metros de distância, que era iluminado pela brilhante lua cheia e milhões de estrelinhas. Uma vista emocionantemente bela.

–Seria legal se todo mundo estivesse aqui –comentou Milo –Sei que eles são chatos às vezes, mas acabei pensando neles desde que cheguei aqui.

–Eu também, _mon cher_, eu também –disse Kamus.

–Lembra-se de quando Afrodite nos apresentou? –perguntou.

–Se lembro –esboçou um sorriso –Nunca tinha visto um psicólogo tão necessitado de terapia quanto você.

–Olha quem fala! –disse, cruzando os braços –Voltando ao assunto, lembrei disso hoje. De como nos detestávamos, de como estamos agora e como o Dite nos "empurrou" um para o outro.

–Realmente...devemos a ele –disse, pensativo.

–Falavam de mim? –perguntou uma deslumbrante figura vestida inteiramente de branco. Calça e blusa que esvoaçavam lindamente a favor do vento, as ondas loiras numa trança, parecia um anjo.

Milo e Kamus entreolharam-se, incrédulos.

–Dite? O que faz aqui? –perguntou o grego.

–Vocês acham que euzinho ia deixar vocês fugiram assim? De jeito nenhum! Viemos atrás de vocês, né pessoal?

Uma mini multidão começou a aproximar-se. Estavam todos ali, Mask e Dite, Mu e Shaka, Saga e Aiolos, Kanon e um belo e bem-vestido rapaz, o famoso Julian, Shura e Pandora, Aiolia e Marin. Até mesmo o estagiário que trabalhava com Kamus, Hyoga viera com o namorado, Shun., um estudante de arqueologia. Surpreendentemente mesmo foi ver o simpático casal que conheceram mais cedo, Sorento e Mime, entre os demais.

–Pelo jeito vocês já se conhecem –sorriu Afrodite –Os conheci hoje, quando chegamos, por intermédio do Ju.

–Faltam 10 segundos para a meia-noite! –ouviu-se a voz grossa de Aldebaran, aumentada umas 5 vezes devido ao eco.

–10, 9... –diziam todos, em uníssono.

–Você acredita nisso? –perguntou Kamus.

–8, 7...

–Não, mas se não pode vencê-los... –sorriu Milo, ajeitando a garrafa de champanhe –6, 5...

–4, 3, 2...

–1! –berrou Saga.

O ruído do estouro do champanhe foi abafado pelos milhões de fogos de artifício que começaram a estourar.

–FELIZ ANO NOVO! –disseram todos, fascinados com as diversas tonalidades que o manto negro do céu tomava a cada explosão.

Todos se abraçaram e beberam um gole da bebida recém aberta, que secou rapidamente.

–Sabe Kamus –disse Milo enquanto corria em direção ao mar.

– O quê? –perguntou, seguindo-o.

–Nós quisemos fugir e ter um Ano Novo tranqüilo, mas quer saber? –jogou uma boa quantidade de água na roupa do francês –Foi bem melhor assim –começou a correr de um possesso Kamus que decidira revidar na mesma moeda. Só parou de correr depois que ambos estavam ensopados –Kamus –aproximou-se com a maior cara lavada do mundo.

–_Oui_? –respondeu secamente, no fundo nem tão zangado assim.

–Sabe o que eu quero para esse ano que chegou?

–Roupas secas, talvez? –respondeu sarcástico.

–Não –riu com gosto da carinha emburrada do aquariano –Quero muitas histórias legais como esta pra contar e relembrar. Todas ao seu lado. E ao lado deles –apontou para o grupo que decidira fazer uma espécie de luau, ao som do mini-rádio de Afrodite e a porrada de bebida que Shura trouxera –Sem vocês –continuou –minha história não teria graça.

–Nem a minha, _mon ange_ –respondeu o francês, um sorriso no rosto –_Je t'aime_.

–Também te amo Kamus –disse com doçura, seus lábios cobrindo os dele carinhosamente –Vamos lá que hoje a noite promete! –sorriu, puxando-o para junto daquele grupo de pessoas tão diferentes, unidas pelo mesmo sentimento. Amor. Em todas as suas fases.

**Owari!**

_

* * *

(1) –Em uma das fics da Bélier Áries (Missão Complicada, que, por sinal, é recomendadíssima) o Shaka é viciado em batatas fritas. Acabei gostando da idéia e utilizando-a, inclusive como base para outro vício (quem acompanha minhas fics sabe). Por isso mesmo já deixo explicado que os créditos pelo vício do indiano não são meus._**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Achei seriamente que ia acabar não participando do challenge. Comecei uma idéia bem legal que, infelizmente, não foi pra frente (mas que pretendo continuar, um dia) e quando achei que não dava mais tempo, comecei a escrever esta aqui. E acabei me afeiçoando muito a ela. Estou com a mão doendo de tanto digitar, mas estou realmente feliz por ter conseguido concluí-la a tempo._

_Lamari-chan, não sei se ficou do seu agrado, mas aceite esta fic com meus melhores sentimentos. A fiz totalmente inspirada nessa época de fim de ano. E realizei uma vontade antiga: escrevi com o Kamus ruivo e o Milo loiro!!! Além de ter, bem ou mal, comentado sobre todos os casais que adoro em SS (pena que não consegui mesmo encaixar Seiya&Shiryu, outro casal que amooo). _

_A fic acabou ficando levinha, cheia de provocações do Milo e respostas ácidas do Kamus... Não pergunte como fiz isso, saiu naturalmente. Se ficou muito OOC, gomen ne._

_Espero que em 2007 o amor em todos os seus multi tons prevaleça. Esta fic é uma homenagem a todas as amizades que cultivei este ano ( e nos anteriores, claro). _

_Um beijo a todos e um 2007 purpurinado._

_Scorpius no Mila Mi-chan_


End file.
